I will Love you till the end of time
by aki konoe
Summary: Poemfic... Tsuzuki and Soka? Hmmm.. relate it if you wanna... but i originally based it on Kyo-kun's kelly-sama's Fic... (sorry kelly-sama for not informing you ahead of time!) READ AND REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! PLEASE I BEG YOU!


A/N: This is a poemfic… of Yami no Matsuei… you could relate it with the Kyoto Arc…. But I actually based this originally on the fan fiction Kelly-sama made… or kyo-kun. Hope you enjoy reading it…though it's a really serious one… I just made it today so excuse the errors… bear with me. I am still a child. Thank you. ^_^* Oh, and please don't kill me

Disclaimer: Do poemfics need this? Okay… Yami no Matsuei is not mine… and The Ocs of Kelly-sama… (I love you Kyo-kun!!!! I love you Hi-chan!!!)

Warning:  Nothing really, just don't kill me… Okay?! Ja ne!!! ^.^

I will Love you, till the end of time…

Trance-like I pace the ground

The night envelops the day so quickly

I run out to the space, which I conveniently call my own

Mingling with fury, sadness washed upon me

I stare off into the distance, unable to speak

Yet I move so freely, face free from guilt; a façade

Eyes traveling on every human I pass

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I cry silently

No tears coursing down my cheeks, no tears dampening the clothing draped upon my abused body

No tears to heal these wounds that give ache to my heart

My heart is pounding in pain and misery, and it wails it grief over the sounds and whispers in my head

I cannot speak, for my words are lost in the recesses of my mind…

My soul begs for my body to vent out its frustrations

But it holds back, rather guiltily

Yet it is likely to bound on the offer, for it has been suffering greatly…

Unconsciously, unwarily, I seek for something…

I seek only for the warmth my heart could sense

I seek something far beyond physical

I seek something only I could feel inside me, for I do not need something that only lasts for a short expanse of time, ticking… fading…

Withering, wistfully, I dream as I walk

Feet trudging numbly on the pavement,

Mind off somewhere else, somewhere in the clouds, dreaming…

Nightmare… chaos… parody…

I hear a distant voice in my head, calling unto me, warmly, pleading, begging for me…

"WAKE UP!"

…My surroundings burst into flames…

"WAKE UP!"

…My world drowned in darkness deeper than what is visible…

"WAKE UP!"

…My breath is being cut, drawn in furiously by my lungs, trying to breathe more life into my body…

"WAKE UP!"

…I feel dying, life leaving, drifting, and silently taking my soul…

I try to open my eyes as one last time; as I hear the voice shuddering with madness and care

 I open my mouth and in come the smoke clouding my eyes, as I try to tell the voice that it was all too late

And to say that I cannot… I cannot hold onto my life anymore…

As darkness dawn slowly over me, creeping with animosity

Something foreign, yet warmer than the flames, more comforting, grips my shoulders, shaking them off of me…

…I could not see…

…I could not see…

I could not shake it off

And I am carried, up…up… from where I lie, and I sit up

And as I open my eyes finally, I see you

…You…

Eyes brimming with tears

And I am awake finally

I do not mind the fire anymore, or the darkness

For when I saw your concern and your face, I felt the darkness go away…

The chaos that had astounded me, the chaos, the confound

I see your face, shining

Your voice soothe my insides that were churning in fear

I see your beautiful green eyes pleading as you shake me from my trance

A sudden realization, and I wrench my self to wake

And I look into your eyes as you pull me into an embrace

And I sigh as I fall down in defeat, your arms catching me

In the comfort of your arms… in your warmth

And I feel your cry

I hate crying… I hate it; truly hate it...

But within your protective encirclement, I gave up

The tears flowing down my face, I buried my face in your chest, wept and let out my agony

Your love emanating from within you

Your care sinking into my skin and into my heart

Your tears silently falling down on my hair mingling with mine

Healed the bruises in my heart

And as the day sank lower, you take us out of the Pandemonium surrounding us

I fall into a deep slumber as peace rained on us

The slumber was different… Peaceful… peaceful…peaceful…

…For as I know that in your arms I am safe…

And in your cradle, I knew… that I am loved, and that I will always love you… till the end of time…


End file.
